


Village of Nottingham

by RI_gg632



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RI_gg632/pseuds/RI_gg632
Summary: Nottingham opens a new nightclub/strip club in the middle of downtown and just so happens to attract Robin and the two can't stay away from one another





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still studying but I couldn't let this go, if you've ever watch Lucifer imagine his nightclub because that's what I think of when I write this. Enjoy and thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment or message me on Tumblr!

A new club opens in the middle of the city and he hears that it's become both the hottest new nightclub and strip club, apparently serving to everyone's darkest desires. He doesn't go until it's been opened for months, convinces himself he doesn't want to but one Friday night it becomes too much and he can't help himself. He takes the train in and then walks the rest of the way, already half hard with excitement for what this will be like.

He's early so it's not too busy yet, but busy enough that he doesn't feel like a loser. He grabs a beer from the bar and he plans on finding a table to sit and get a feel for the place, but his eyes are drawn to a man dancing on one of the stages. Robin walks over and takes a seat at a booth near the stage, but not so near that its obvious he's interested. The man dances in a little-left-to-the-imagination thong for a few more songs, letting people slip money between the fabric and his skin.

Time seems to pass too quickly for Robin because when the man is stepping down from the stage, Robin wishes he had arrived hours earlier just to watch him dance. The man shoots Robin a smile as he steps down and bypasses the others, still sitting around the stage, hoping to flirt or fuck him. Robin smiles back and his breath hitches when he realizes the man is approaching him.

"Your first time here?"

Robin curses himself for being so transparent, "That obvious huh?"

The man laughs and shakes his head, "Nah I just know I'd remember seeing a face like yours. I'm Keith but everyone calls me Nottingham," he raises his head at a waitress passing by and she nods in response.

"So that would make you the owner then?" Robin asks, the name of the place is Village of Nottingham after all.

Nottingham nods as he takes his drink from the waitress and thanking her, "So where in England are you from?"

"The Cotswolds, you?"

"They're gorgeous aren't they? I'm from Box-Hill," he replies settling into the booth as Robin nods.

"Also gorgeous and a bit closer to London than I was," Nottingham nods in agreement and slides closer.

"So what's your name?"

Robin swallows a sip of his drink, "Robin...Locksley."

"Not going to steal everything from me are ya now?" The joke is corny and over-used but Robin let's out a real laugh and shakes his head, he's not sure but he's almost positive that his cheeks redden a bit.

"So what's your name when your on stage in a thong?"

"Haven't come up with one yet, probably never will think of one that's fitting and doesn't sound like I'm a slut."

Robin nods and thinks about it for awhile, "I like Kennedy, but that's just me."

Nottingham repeats it a few times and then smiles, "I like that but it'll only be for you."

"This is only my first time coming here, how do you know I'll be back?"

Nottingham shrugs, "Just a hope and a wish. We have private rooms in the back if you'd like to take advantage of those other services we have." When Robin looks him up and down, Nottingham continues, "You don't have to with me we have women that also enjoy performing those services too."

Robin finishes his beer in two large gulps and then before he loses the nerve says, "If this is truly the place to fulfill my darkest desires then I think I have to admit that right now, you are my darkest desire." Nottingham finishes his drink and then moves out of the booth grabbing Robin's hand. He leads him to the back of the nightclub, past the DJ and down to one of the rooms that he unlocks. 

"I haven't actually done this with any customer since I opened this place, usually I have one of the other dancers take over when a person wants the private experience. Before I opened though I kept one room for myself that only I could access just in case I did ever want to, in hindsight I think it's going to be my best decision ever."

The room is immaculately clean and according to Nottingham, not just on the _surface._ It doesn't escape Robin that the information Nottingham just shared with him, makes him special.


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn't go back for weeks after the first night when nothing more than a make-out session occurred in the room. Still though he stays away and tells himself he isn't thinking about the club or the man who owns it. It isn't until he's leaving work on a Friday night and he happens to just walk down the street that he _knows_ the club is on. It isn't busy yet, doesn't even look open yet except that a few cars are in the customer parking garage. He sees Nottingham wearing a suit and leaning against the wall drinking a beer and smiling at him, and Robin crosses the street towards him.

"Hello there," Robin says as he leans against the wall beside him.

Nottingham smiles, "Havent seen you in awhile, I like the suit."

Robin slips his hand down Nottingham's arm, "I didn't think suits were in your wardrobe given your profession."

"I'm a business owner and a professional at that," Nottingham grins at him and looks him up and down, "You staying?"

Robin looks down at his bag, "I'd have to go and come back, I took the train today and I have nowhere to put my computer bag."

"You can put it in my penthouse I live right above the club and no one can access it," Nottingham's arm slides down to his hand where he intertwines his fingers lightly, "Come on."

Robin follows him into the private access door that goes straight to the elevator to take them to Nottingham's penthouse. Once in the elevator, they kiss each other in greeting finally, both sigh into the kiss happily.

Once they arrive, Robin drops his bag on the counter and reaches for Nottingham again, pulling him into his arms. Nottingham wraps his arms around his neck kissing his lips again, "Come and help me pick out what to wear?" Robin nods wrapping his hand around Nottingham's and letting himself be led up the couple of steps to Nottingham's bedroom and into the walk-in closet.

The left side of the closet is filled with expensive suits, but the right side is packed with expensive women's clothing. There are more heels littered around the floor of the walk-in than men's dress shoes. It looks as though someone has tried to figure out which heels they should wear before giving up, it seems.

Nottingham stands awkwardly off to the side until Robin reaches for his hand and leads him over to the right side of the closet. Nottingham snuggles into his side as he watches Robin look through the clothes. Robin pulls out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a crop top and hands then to Nottingham.

"I don't usually wear jeans when I'm downstairs," Nottingham says and Robin kisses his lips.

"Your the owner and nobody can say shit to you," Nottingham giggles a little and he reaches for a drawer and pulls out the matching bra to his panties. He undresses except for his panties and puts on the bra and then the skinny jeans and the top and stands in the mirror. Robin wraps his arms around the other man's waist and kisses his neck, slipping a hand under the top to run his fingers over his abs.

Nottingham moans at the feeling, "I missed you."

Robin kisses his neck softly, "I missed you too Kennedy." Nottingham moans again at the sound of Robin using their name. "Now for your shoes..." Robin unwraps his arms from Nottingham's waist and bends to look at the options.

"I'm going to go put on some make-up, come out when you find a pair of shoes."

It takes Robin another 5 minutes to find some shoes that he thinks Nottingham will like. He comes out to find him sitting at the vanity, "How about these?" He holds up a pair of wedges that are clear and looks like a perfect clubbing shoe.

"Those are perfect! I never like the shoes I choose," Nottingham shrugs and looks back into the mirror, "So I usually just wear a suit down unless I'm on the stage."

Once Nottingham is done it's almost 8 and he calls for dinner to be brought up. They eat dinner while trading soft kisses and conversations learning more about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever but I couldn't help but think about this and definitely couldn't help but write a little more. You may even get a Ch. 3 soon/today depending but no promises!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! Don't forget you can always contact me on Tumblr if you have prompts for our Sherrif and Thief!


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally head downstairs, its 10 and the club is officially busy. The music is blaring and Nottingham reaches for Robin's hand as they head off the elevator to weave through the crowd to the bar. Robin orders a bar and Nottingham a fruity martini, Nottingham in wedges is now over a head taller than Robin. He still takes a seat on Robin's lap when all the booths are taken and only one seat at the bar remains. The music is so loud that no conversation can reach occur so instead they drink and make-out, until they're both done with their drinks.

When they finish their drinks Robin kisses Nottingham again, "Dance with me?" Nottingham nods and leads him down to the dance floor. Robin wraps his arms around Nottingham's waist and pulls him closer as they move their hips in sync. Nottingham raises his arms and throws his head back as Robin leans forward and kisses his neck.

After several songs, Nottingham turns in Robin's arms, so his back is against Robin's front and he moves his ass against Robin's cock. Robin holds his hips and feels himself growing harder and harder and he knows he needs a break or he'll come right here in the middle of the dancefloor.

"I'm going to get a beer, you want something, Kenn?"

"A skinny marg," Robin nods and kisses him again. Robin is sweaty as he approaches the crowded bar, but the bartender who first served them is still there and he immediately comes over to Robin, "A beer and a skinny marg, please?"

The bartender nods and goes about making Nottingham's drink, and hands Robin his beer and the marg. Nottingham is in the middle of the dance floor dancing alone, and denying other people's advances. Robin walks back then and Nottingham pulls him into his embrace once he gets close enough. Nottingham immediately kisses him as he takes his drink, "Thanks baby!"

They dance for another hour and have another two drinks before Nottingham leans into him as they sit in a booth, "Wanna go somewhere more private?"

"Fuck yes!" Robin yells into his ear over the loud music, he helps Nottingham stand and wraps an arm around his waist as they walk towards the room.

When they enter the room Robin basically falls on top of him kissing him and pulling off his top. He kisses down his jawline and down his neck before stopping at his bra he licks one nipple with his tongue and the he uses his thumb and index finger to get it nice and hard.

"Fuck, you lied! You've 100% done this before, there's no fucking way you haven't!"

Robin let's his hard nipple go with a pop, "I swear Kenn, you're the first," he resituates himself with a small grunt, so their cocks are pressed against, "I just may have missed you more than I'd care to let on earlier."

"How much did you miss me?"

Robin grinds against him more, "A lot Kennedy I swear. So much I swear I thought about coming over a hundred times I'm sure, but tonight I had no self-control I missed you."

Nottingham sucks on his neck, "So you'll stay the night with me?" Robin grunts out a yes as he keeps his hips rolling against Nottingham's hard cock.

Robin stands up and drops his dress pants and then pulls down his boxers kicking both off before pulling Nottingham and pulling down his skinny jeans and then his thong. Nottingham moans when he sees his cock, "Can...can I suck on it?"

"Fuck yes baby!" Robin sits down on the couch in the middle and Nottingham kneels before him in between his legs. Nottingham licks his cock for awhile and Robin let's him decide what he wants. When its clear he likes it and there's no complaints, Robin slips his right hand into his light brown hair and begins running his fingers through it before putting a little weight down on the back of his head to softly encourage him and Nottingham happily complies.

Robin cries out immediately and he's so hard already and his body so tense from the last few weeks when he denied himself this, it doesn't take long for him to orgasm. "Fuck! I'm sorry that doesn't normally happen, that's so fucking embarrassing."

Nottingham kisses him softly so Robin tastes himself, and then Nottingham sits on his lap and kissed him a few more times, "I've been teasing you all night and you've been holding out for three weeks, it's alright baby."

They kiss some more and Robin feels himself grow hard again pretty easily with Nottingham's tongue shoved down his throat. "Can I fuck you in the ass?" Nottingham grins and immediately gets onto his hands and knees on the couch.

"I thought you'd never ask," Nottingham says as Robin kneels behind him, "I'm so fucking horny please Robin fuck me!"

Robin slips into his asshole easily both are still so wet that there's no resistance and then he wraps his one arm around his waist to grab his cock, and his other arm wraps around to grip his hips. Robin starts out moving slow but when Nottingham's cries become louder he quickens his pace, "Fuck Robin! Fuck! I'm gonna come!"

"Go ahead baby I'll keep going, go ahead just come for me Kennedy." Nottingham let's out a loud cry as he orgasms and as he comes down he let's out a little whine, "Shhh it's okay Kenn, you were just horny it's okay baby."

Nottingham's arms feel like jelly and he can't hold himself up, Robin lifts him with his cock still inside and sits down with Nottingham on his lap. Nottingham relaxes against him as Robin continues to fuck him by sliding Nottingham up and down on his cock. It's not that fast and Robin won't get off on it but it's enjoyable until Nottingham's muscles stiffen again. It takes a little while until Nottingham says he can hold himself up again, and then Robin lifts him again so they are back in their original position.

Robin places both hands on their hips and he fucks him harder and faster than he could when he was on his lap. From this position it doesn't take Robin long to come but he holds off for as long as possible until he's sure Nottingham can't stand it any longer and then he comes. Robin leans against Nottingham but he doesn't remove his cock, both still enjoying the aftershocks of the orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep another one, I'm in a car traveling so this probably wasn't the best thing to write in a car with family but damn I couldn't help myself!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

They don't make it up to the Penthouse until one in the morning and they're both exhausted and horny, Robin pushes Nottingham onto the bed bending to unbutton his pants and then pulls the pants and his thong off. Robin bends in front of him and kisses from his knee up his thigh getting close to his cock but never touching it, and then kissing back down to his knee before moving to the other side and doing the same. "Fuck Robin! Just fucking suck on my cock!" Robin smiles up at him before slipping his mouth around the other man's cock, using his tongue to play with his head and Nottingham moans and screams in pleasure.

Robin sucks him a little harder and uses his tongue more to play with his head and then he relaxes his throat and deep throats Nottingham, just that is enough to jerk Nottingham's hips and cause him to orgasm into Robin's mouth. Robin lays on top of Nottingham kissing him and Nottingham can still taste himself in Robin's mouth, until they break the kiss to climb under the covers. Robin rolls back on top of him and they begin kissing again until they both are too exhausted to continue and they fall asleep.

Robin awakens first his cock hard against Nottingham's ass and he bends to kiss the back of Nottingham's neck softly before he gets up to use the new toothbrush Nottingham gave him the night before. When he climbs back into bed, Nottingham is still sleeping and he wraps himself back around the taller man, who immediately curls into him. Robin's cock rests against Nottingham's ass and Robin bends to kiss the other man's neck again, when he hears the man softly moan and he does it again and receives another moan.

Robin leans forward kissing his ear and whispers, "Can I fuck your ass?" Nottingham moans and nods, his eyes are still closed and Robin stays pressed against him his arms around the other man's waist as he slips his cock inside. Nottingham moans louder as Robin's cock fills his ass and Robin slowly begins to move his hips, Robin gasps at the feeling having been so hard when he first woke up the feeling of being inside Nottingham feels glorious. Robin slowly increases his speed but he's enjoying the feeling of Nottingham's ass and he continues his current speed until he can't help it anymore and he clutches Nottingham's waist as he fucks him faster and harder until he orgasms both screaming each other's name as Robin orgasms. They cuddle against one another as Robin's movements slow to a full stop but his cock stays inside Nottingham and Robin leans forward to kiss him, "I need to go home and get some clothes for today and tomorrow."

"I can drive you when do you want to go?" Nottingham asks leaning forward to kiss him again.

Robin looks at his watch, "It's 10:30 if we go now I'll take you out for lunch."

"Careful that almost sounds like a date," Nottingham says a soft smile on his lips and a light laugh at his joke.

Robin kisses him again, "Good that means we're on the same page then."

A grin breaks out onto Nottingham's face, "Oh fuck yes!" Robin captures his lips again slipping his tongue inside Nottingham's mouth and running his fingers through his hair.

They get up after that brief little make out session and they take a quick shower together...or as quick as a shower can be when there's another make out session. When they finally get out they both head to the walk-in closet to find something for Nottingham to wear and Robin begins to look through the closet before he finds a soft yellow and white sundress, "How about this?"

"I love this dress," Nottingham takes it and goes to grab some panties and a bra as Robin pulls on his wrinkled suit from yesterday. Nottingham does his make-up quickly and then he pulls on a pair of flat sandals and Robin grabs his bag in one hand and Nottingham's hand in the other and they head downstairs. The drive to Robin's brownstone is rather quick thanks to no traffic and they find a park spot right outside, and Robin grabs his hand as they walk up the steps and inside.

Inside the home is decorated tastefully and Robin gives a tour as they head to his room, "You sure you don't have a girlfriend?"

Robin laughs as he kisses Nottingham, "I'm positive Kenn, and I wouldn't lie to you." Robin pulls out a bag from below his bed and grabs some boxers and socks, while Nottingham pulls out some clothes for him to wear for today and tomorrow, "Why would I need a suit?"

"In case you stay on until Monday morning, and bring that suit back with us and I'll have the dry cleaner come and get it for you," Nottingham says and Robin laughs kissing him again.

"Well if we're going to have the dry cleaner come then we should grab another suit so at least I'll have three at your place," Nottingham agrees and pulls away heading back into Robin's walk in for another suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally writing this chapter I've been thinking and thinking about it since I posted Chs. 2 and 3 and had about 5 false starts (one just happened when the webpage froze on me while typing on my phone), but now I've finally decided to open the laptop and write it on here. I'll be in the car again later this week, so I'll try to write more! If you'd like you could give me prompts for these two and I'll write those just comment or message me on Tumblr. Sorry this one wasn't that long but I wanted to get it out to you and I've been distracted while writing it... ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Tumblr: regal-believerxrizzlexaddict


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch, they go for a leisurely stroll along the riverwalk before they find a secluded bench amongst some trees, Robin kisses him softly and Nottingham moves to settle himself in Robin's lap and wraps his arms around his neck. "I enjoyed our date," Robin says in between kissing his neck.

"Mmm that food was delicious wasn't it?" Robin murmurs in agreement. "But this is my favorite part right now," Nottingham says slowly grinding against Robin's cock through his pants.

"Fuck! I need to fuck you!" Robin yells and Nottingham laughs kissing him happily.

"Good thing we parked right over there," Robin grabs his hand and pulls him up the slight hill that leads to the parking lot which is currently empty except for Nottingham's car.

They climb into the back seat of Nottingham's tiny sports car and Robin pulls out his cock, "We're lucky this parking lot isn't well known." Nottingham pulls off his thong and slides his ass onto Robin's cock, Robin kisses Nottingham's neck as the other man slowly bounces on his cock.

Robin grips his hips, "You're so gorgeous like this, Kennedy."

He grips the passenger headrest as Robin takes him harder and faster, his breath is in short bursts and his eyes squeezed shut, "Fuck Robin! Now please!" Robin increases his speed again holding back his orgasm for as long as possible until he can't anymore. Nottingham falls back against Robin's chest both breathless but grinning, "Best fucking date ever!"

Robin laughs and bends to kiss his neck from behind and wraps his arms around his waist, "Are you dancing tonight?"

Nottingham shakes his head and turns his head to kiss him, "Why did you want to do something tonight?"

"I have a work party at 7, would you want to come?" Nottingham kisses him happily in response and then slides off his cock so they can go home.

Robin sits on Nottingham's bed as he traces from the closet to the dressers in the room, in his thong and bra trying to find something to wear, "Why didn't you prepare me for this I have nothing to wear?!"

"Kenny I told you it's just at a pub a small get-together, we'll drink chat and then leave that's all," Robin grabs his fingers as Nottingham walks by him for the umpteenth time and pulls him onto his lap, "Let me help, yeah?"

Nottingham sighs into him and kisses his lips as he nods, "Yeah."

Robin leads him into the closet and wraps his arms around the other man's slim waist from behind kissing his shoulder and then his neck, "You most definitely have something to wear." Nottingham giggles a little and Robin leans forward to give him one more kiss on the lips before stepping away and going to look for an outfit. He pulls out a sparkly dark blue dress, that is definitely a dress made for the nightlife, "This is what you should wear, with those sparkly heels in the corner."

Nottingham lays the dress on the bed and grabs Robin's hand, "Take a bath with me?"

Robin follows him into the large bathroom where there's a large jacuzzi and they wait for it to fill up will Robin undresses and Nottingham merely watches having already removed his very little clothing. They climb into the large warm jacuzzi and Nottingham hits the switch for the bubbles. 


End file.
